


Guardians of Ice and Snow

by HotaruShidosha, QuicksilverWitch



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverWitch/pseuds/QuicksilverWitch
Summary: A festival has Jack curious about the legend of an Ice Queen





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The evening air turned frigid in the streets of Norway as Jack Frost soared through the skies, sending torrents of freeze and snow through the treetops of the forest. Winter had finally come and the white haired spirit was ready to let his power go full blast after having such a quiet lull after the whole event with Pitch Black trying to dismantle the Guardians. Now Jack was a brethren among them, joining their ranks and spreading fun in children's lives in the name of the Guardians and their pact to protect the young. Bringing his gaze to the night sky, Jack floated in mid-air, bringing his arms behind his head as though he were lying in a hammock. A sudden burst of music caught his attention, jolting him upward from his relaxed state and drawing his gaze down to a nearby town. The streets were lined with torches and streamers of white and blue stretched across . Hordes of people cluttered the area, laughing and enjoying each other's company as they played games and ate different foods. Intrigued, Jack used his wind power to bring himself in closer, remembering that he was now capable of being seen by those who believed. His eyes darted about, finally finding a banner explaining the cause of such events.

"Nattlys Festival?" he murmured to himself as one eyebrow raised in confusion. He moved in to try and hear what people were talking about when a loud voice startled him, turning his attention towards a small clearing where it appeared someone was about to tell a story to a crowd of people. 

"The Arendelle Historical Society now presents: Nicol the Storyteller!" Sure enough, there on a small wooden stage was a lone dark haired man with black robes covering his form. He continued to point into the crowd as he spoke, as if using his voice and motions to draw more people to his section.

"Come closer to me, young ones. Let me tell you a tale! A tale of a young woman who once ruled this land! A woman who risked everything to keep her people safe!" he crowed, watching as heads turned, baited with small details and hoping to have their curiosity sated.  
Jack, too, was drawn in, hovering over the rooftop closest to the robed figure to hear him better. He tucked his staff under his arm, laying on his stomach and using his elbows to prop himself up. "Let me tell you a tale about the descendants of Nattlys. 

“Once long ago, when this town was once named the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived two young sisters, princesses in truth, deprived of their parents due to a shipwreck. Upon her 21st year, it was said that the eldest child, Elsa, took the throne and valiantly tried to do her best as Queen. Although some may have doubted her because of her youth, those who knew her still held faith in her abilities. For young Elsa held the rare ability to control ice and snow," the man waved his arms about as if he himself was sending flurries down upon his listeners. Above him, Jack perked up, leaning over the awning to get a better view of the stage below.  
"A power kept in secret until her coronation day, which led to her being shunned by her own people. Yet Elsa's sister, the brave Princess Anna, relentlessly pursued her, intent on bringing Elsa home. After much deliberation, Elsa agreed to come home and rule. Upon her return, and after many explanations, Elsa was eventually accepted by her people. Her rule was so great and peaceful that it was forever after known as the Golden Age of Arendelle." 

The story teller's face grew solemn. "However, Queen Elsa's reign was all too short. No one knows why or how, but one day a dark plague descended upon Arendelle. Many lives were lost to this mysterious ailment, but Queen Elsa did her best to ensure the comfort and survival of her loved ones. She tried and tried, calling far away for many healers from different lands. Yet none could solve the mystery of this deadly disease. Then one night, deep into winter and the throes of the disease, Queen Elsa left the castle, to where no one knows. What is known, however, is that shortly afterwards, the light of the moon intensified over Arendelle and a black fog seemed to lift from the kingdom, leaving behind only pristine, white snow and her people cured. Princess Anna, who had been a victim of the plague, searched far and wide for her absent sister but Queen Elsa had disappeared without a trace. Some say that she sacrificed herself to save her sister and their kingdom. Others say she felt the plague was her fault and left, taking it with her. Nonetheless, on Nattlys Festival we celebrate Queen Elsa, descendent of Guardian Nightlight." 

From the top window, another person threw a ton of false snow, showering the stage to add effect as the storyteller brought his tale to a close. As the man gave a deep bow, someone snuffed out the torch lights, casting a dark shadow over the stage and bringing the show to an end. An eruption of applause sounded, the patrons showing their enjoyment of the performance. Above it all, Jack rolled over onto his back, bringing his staff over his chest in thought, the story running through his mind.

"Someone else like me? Was there really such a woman?" he pondered to himself. He suddenly leaned up, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the festival, "I have to know," he said as he brought a gust of wind to lift himself up.

\---

The night raged merrily onward as villagers danced to lively music and watched in awe as performers twirled and twisted in amazing feats of acrobatic skill. Embers from the bonfires and torches crackled brightly through the air, fluttering about in the dark sky to accompany the stars and full moon that beamed above.  
The winter spirit turned his gaze momentarily towards the pale sphere, thinking for a moment that he might have seen it shimmer brighter every now and then. It was as if the Man in the Moon himself was also enjoying the festivities.  
Nonetheless, throughout the night Jack nimbly moved between different conversations, leaning in to hear more about this mysterious Queen Elsa and her power over ice. One man mentioned that many thought she was an evil sorcerer come to wait for the right time to destroy the kingdom. Another man spoke about how his many times great grandfather was a witness to her coronation, saying how he had only heard good things about her.  
It seemed that there were many different views on who she was as a person, but no matter what anyone thought, they always said that once she began ruling the kingdom and people became familiar with her that there couldn't have been a better Queen. One woman spoke of the time how she vanished and how heartbroken her younger sister had become upon her sudden disappearance.  
Jack perched himself on a lamppost, casually bringing his staff over his shoulder as he peered down at the village. His thoughts raced as he put pieces of stories and gossip together to try and get an idea of what this woman was like. Once again, he sensed something about the moon, turning his blue eyes upward to catch it shimmering. 

"Are you.... trying to say something?" he pondered aloud to himself, his brow creasing in confusion. "What are you trying to say?" A burst of wind brought Jack into the sky and away from the festivities, finding himself hovering over the dark forest. He peered up at the pale sphere, hoping for once in his spiritual life he could "hear" what the powerful being he knew dwelled there was saying. 

After a moment of straining, he scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment as he began flying over the wooded area. His mind kept going over the information he had learned, wanting to know much more. An idea suddenly popped into his mind, causing him to stop in mid-air. "I know; North can talk to him." With a feral grin, Jack waved his staff upward to guide the wind to take him to the North Pole.


	2. To the North Pole

Chapter 1

The arctic wind felt refreshing and sharp with the East wind against his face as Jack made his way towards North's workshop. Snow kissed his face and hair, the weather gradually becoming harsher as he closed in on his destination. The sun peeked over the horizon, bidding the Earth a good night as it moved to leave the darkness in its wake. Once more, as it was yesterday in Norway, stars began littering the sky with the moon following close behind.  
The winter spirit landed in a nearby tree, poking his head out to glance down at a large furry creature as he moved along with a bundle under his arm. Jack attempted to stifle a laugh as the grey yeti known as Phil continued on his way back with his supplies for the others in tow. Floating down behind him, Jack reached out to tap the yeti's shoulder with his staff, zipping back into the tree before the creature could see. A startled noise blurted from Phil as he spun to see what had touched him to find no one. Another tap on his arm caused him to look forward this time, once again finding he was alone. Becoming frustrated, Phil dropped his bundle, constantly looking back and forth in attempt of seeing what was the cause of his disturbance. Jack could no longer contain himself as he began laughing, floating above the yeti just enough so that if he were to reach for him there was no way he would get to him. Phil caught sight of him, beginning to shake his fist and grumble as he saw who it was.  


"Hello to you too, Phil! I'll see you at the workshop!" Jack called as he began hurrying away, hearing a confused grumble at the mention of going to North's. The white haired male soared over the mountaintops, North's home coming into view.  
Perching on the window outside North’s private workshop, Jack smirked as he saw the man in question humming and working on some sort of flying mechanism with three sets of wings. Breathing softly on the glass, Jack idly began mimicking him by tracing the three-winged mechanism onto the window, adding a crude head and facial expression to add some humor to North’s design. It was priceless when he glanced up a second later and squeaked in alarm.

“SHOSTAKOVICH! JACK FROST!!!! GET AWAY FROM WINDOW!”

Laughing as North became irate and exasperated, howling when he realized the frost-design was on the other side of the window and couldn’t be removed without a blow torch to melt it off, Jack created a thin, icy lock pick and pried open the window.  


“Don’t worry, it’ll come off--eventually,” he snickered as North rolled his eyes and bemoaned his ruined office window.  
Smiling, Jack dug his hands into the design, lifting it off the window from the inside. Focusing intently on bringing it to life, he grinned when the goofy face began flickering and contorted into a joyful, delighted face as it began to flutter about the room. Harrumphing, North breathed onto his own design, setting it into motion, its new feminine face flickering as she tested her triple set of wings.  
Gushing over his new companion, Jack’s winged figure flapped toward her, intent on having a race. Barking in a canine manner, he used his shakily drawn tongue to lick her face, sending her into a kerfufel. Hissing at him in a feline fashion, she chased him toward the door of the workshop, her wings changing from ice to bright yellow, red, and green colors. North and Jack were just watching in sheer pleasure when the door banged open, crushing them both.

Eyes widened in shock and horror, both North and Jack whimpered and cringed when North’s work lay crumpled while Jack’s became melted snow.

Glaring at the Yeti who now whimpered in shock, Jack’s eyes became slits as he picked up his crook and whipped it toward him, causing him to have an elaborate mustache, long beard, and dunce cap appear on his head.

“Damnit, Phil!”

“This what I get when you both interrupt work!” North snorted, shaking his head and smiling behind his beard as Phil whimpered at his new facial characteristics.

Smacking Jack on the back of his head as they headed toward the door to the guest reception hall, North bellowed at a few of the yeti as Jack once again stood in awe at the next set of toys and thingamabobs that frequently came to life in North’s workshop.

“So, Jack Frost--you invade workshop, create havoc with latest design--for what purpose you visit, eh?” demanded North as he snapped his fingers at the giggling elves who frequently kept sipping from the hot chocolate and tiny marshmallow drinks kept on hand 24-7. 

Cupping the mug as he hoovered in the air, Jack proceeded to tell him about what he’d just heard about Nattyls and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. 

Solemn, North sighed and led him to the area before the globe, where the Guardian stone, the Man in the Moon’s sole communication array lay stored in the ground.

“Nattlys...Nightlight. Now that is name not heard in ages. You were right to come, Jack--this interesting story.” Pressing a few of the buttons on the globe’s array, North brought up the crystal as the Man in Moon floated into view. Before Jack’s eyes, an animated, lithe figure in silver and white armor came into being, his white hair slicked back and his deep gray eyes crinkled in a bright smile as he spoke in the crystal.

“Nightlight, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night; forever I will glow!”

“Don’t forget Jack, we were chosen for purpose. But--sometimes, Guardians come and go,” North spoke wistfully as Nightlight’s image froze, his cheerful grin still in place as a staff made of ice and moonlight had just been formed between his hands in a familiar looking shape.

“Story you heard was right--Nightlight was important person with power over moonlight and ice. But we never knew where he went.” Here, North looked down in disheartened distress. “I was just new when Nightlight led guardians. It was us--him, me, and several others.” In the crystal, another feminine form, this one in a bonnet and sporting goose wings instead of arms and in a bright blue and white checkered dress appeared next to a younger version of North, this time with a short black beard and wavy hair, much more slender than his current form. Beside the three of them, Sandy appeared, also much younger, and a young teen dressed in Grecian robes sporting a bow and arrow embellished with hearts, making Jack snicker. 

“Waitaminute--CUPID was a guardian too? But I’ve seen him around and he’s not in your circle,” here Jack gestured to the four points surrounding the massive “G” insignia in the floor, the same place Toothiana had placed Sandy’s candle when they’d thought him gone at the hands of Pitch.

“Things change,” North smiled, his blue eyes crinkled with joy as the past image of him and the former guardians came to life at Man in Moon’s behest. “Cupid left--faded with other figures of past.”

“Long ago we all recruited by Man in Moon, you see, when him and family came to Earth. He was known as Prince Mim back then. Pitch chased family away from home after destroying it with nightmares, and Nightlight was left to watch over him when Mim’s parents went into battle. They fell--but Nightlight kept him back. It was thousands of years later around the middle ages when Pitch came back that Nightlight was sent to Earth and rallied us--for two hundred years we fought him back. But it was during the last battle that Nightlight fell with Pitch’s former method of travel, the Nightmare Galleon. We looked and looked--and now, you found him for us, Jack. Thank you,” North spoke fervently as he hugged Jack.

Grimacing when he felt his ribs creak ominously, Jack hugged back quickly before pushing away from North and his quiet, tearful face. “Okay, so Nightlight DID exist. What about Elsa?” North frowned. 

“I remember Arendelle from long ago, but faintly. Something…hmm… something not right, Jack,” he spoke absently, hand resting on his belly as he headed for the floor to ceiling, overly crammed bookshelves near the fireplace. “Ad, Af...no, no...Ah ha! Ar! Arendelle,” North spoke, flipping through the pages of the thick geographical book until he came to a specific page. Leaving it open and placing it in the moonlight, Jack and North watched as Man in Moon turned the pages until an illuminated page of blues--aquamarines, pale cerulean, almost all shades--and silver revealed a girl with familiar moonlit hair and aquamarine eyes, her arms held aloft as ice and snow formed fractal images of a castle on the mountain behind her. Below the image, the name Jack had learned appeared below in an embellished black and silver script. North’s eyes widened in disbelief and hope. “Oh. She look...she look just like him! You hear, Man in Moon! Nightlight lived! He had to, if this Queen Elsa exist! Can you find his descendants, Man in Moon?!”

Unlike his serene countenance before, the Man in the Moon’s light seemed to fade a bit, causing the book to wobble and fall before Jack dropped his staff and rushed forward to snatch it before the page could be lost. 

Staring at her figure fervently, Jack tried memorizing her features before slowly turning the page to see what else was kept in her profile. Eyes widening, he quickly bunny-eared the page and snapped the book shut, grabbed his staff off the floor, and catapulted for the ceiling windows. 

“Thanks North, Moon! I’ll see you later!” He had seen that palace before on the next page, and couldn’t wait for Man in the Moon’s answers to North’s cajoling questions. Waiting? Where was the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab piece I'm working on with Quicksilverwitch (my cute little 'sis' )
> 
> We decided it would be fun to write something together and going to diners / restaurants to just brainstorm has been a lot of fun :D


End file.
